


Run Away With Me

by Kazidjit



Series: Run Away With Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Gabriel, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lucifer Being a Dick, M/M, So is Sam, dean is half human half fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazidjit/pseuds/Kazidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel made a promise to protect Sam and Dean but certain circumstances force Castiel to leave the boys with Bobby Singer. The brothers are forced to live in the mortal world, no idea of who or what they are. But living normal lives isn't easy when they see monsters and apparently are royalty.</p><p>They also happen to be half-human, half-fae which doesn't make it any easier.</p><p>23 years pass and Castiel has been ordered to bring Dean back to Neverlands to reclaim his place on the throne. </p><p>Meanwhile, Sam's busy studying to become a lawyer when he finds a guy asleep in his dorm with a bunch of junk food surrounding him.</p><p>*DESTIEL and SABRIEL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

_“Robert Singer?”_

_Bobby looks up to come face to face with a man. He looks exhausted and beaten up, not to mention he was filthy._

_“Who’s asking?”_

_Bobby didn’t see it before,must've been because of his trench coat, but the man was carrying a baby, bundled up in a blanket, fast asleep. There was another kid, who he had on his back. The boy looked like he was four and was asleep, letting out a soft snore._

_“My name is not of important. Though, I believe you can help me. John Winchester sent me,” The man explained._

_“ What did he tell ya?”_

_The man looked down at the baby and kid before directing his attention to him,” He said that you owed him a favor. And that is was time to pay up. He requested I leave his sons in your care, Robert.”_

_“Those are his boys? Well, why does he want me to take care of them? Can’t he do it?” Bobby asked. He hadn’t seen John in years and honestly, he thought John was dead. Though there were rumors going around the Roadhouse, a bar where all the hunters gathered, that John had found himself a lady and ran away with her to God know where._

_“John is ...in trouble and does not want his children involved and suffer the consequences of his actions. Which is why he believes that they will be safer here...with you,” The man stated, the unemotionally eye now suddenly unsure._

_Bobby eyes the boy again,” How long they gonna be with me?”_

_He sees the man tilt his head and squint, looking hesitant to answer, almost as if he didn’t know the answer himself._

_It takes the guy a while to answer and when he does he gives a mere shrug._

_“There is chaos back at the cou- home and I do not have the slightest idea when it will be over.”_

_“Well alright, they can stay. Thought I have no idea how to raise a kid let alone two. What’s your name, son?” He asks again._

_He hands the baby to Bobby while he gently lays the four year old on the chair next to him._

_He meets Bobby's eyes and Bobby knows he'll never forget the color of his eyes._

_“My name is Castiel," The man says before he disappears into thin air._

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**23 years later**

“Boy, get your ass outta bed, get out here ,and come help with this piece of shit you call a car!”

Dean groaned as he gets out of bed and heads towards the bathroom. He's been working as Uncle Bobby's mechanic since he taught him how to take apart an engine and assemble it as a kid. Dean tried going to college but it just wasn't for him. He felt bad that Bobby had worked his ass off to get him and Sam, his younger brother, into a good college but Dean knew it was more for Sam. He was the smart one in the family. The kid loved school, absolutely loved it. He liked to read a bunch of classic books and was always excited about learning new things. It wasn't a surprise when Sammy got accepted to Stanford University. Dean musts wishes that he would visit more often but knows that Sam's busy studying to become a lawyer.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Dean goes downstairs to the kitchen and pours himself a coffee on the largest mug he could find.

_Should've never went out and gotten drunk with Kevin._

He heard a knock on the door and came face to face with the bluest eyes he has ever seen. There stood a man just couple inches shorter than Dean. He couldn't help noticing how attractive the man looked even with that hideous trench coat.

Dean must've been staring because the man cleared his voice and said," Is Robert Singer here?"

_Holy shit, his even sounds hot._

Still staring at the man," uh, yeah he's out back fixing a car."

They stood there, staring at each other and Dean couldn't help feel like he's met him before. The man looks at him with curious eyes, searching for something though Dean doesn't have the slightest idea of what that is.

"Dean, I thought I told you to get your ass outside and help me-"

Dean turned to watch Bobby freeze in the middle of the hall and his eyes widened as he noticed the man standing behind him.

"Bobby, you're alright?" Dean asked with concern.

"I'm fine, boy. Go outside and work on that car of yours."

"I think it's better if Dean stays here," says the trench coat guy.

"This is between you and me don't bring the boy into this!"

"Technically, this has to do with him, so it is his business."

"You can't come here 23 year later and act as if nothing happened!"

Dean's never seen Bobby this angry before. Not even when he broke into his cabinet full of Jack Daniels.

"Would one of you like to tell me what's going on? I'm standing right here!" Dean was starting to get pissed too. 

_They're talking about me as if I didn't exist._

Both men turned their attention to him, Bobby still looked pissed off but the guy in the trench coat seemed unfazed about the sudden outburst.

"I need you to come with me, Dean," said the man. 

"Hell no! He isn't going anywhere with you. You don't think I didn't search for you? After you left the boys there was rumors of a figure who appeared outta no where, scaring the crap outta some poor lady. Said she saw wings and bright light illuminating on top of the figure head and just happened to be carrying a baby and a kid on top of that. She also added that the figure opened some kind of hole out of thin air, like a portal. For years I read through even damn book I could get my hands on. And from what I gather you aren't like any of the other creatures I've encountered. That makes you dangerous so I ain't letting you taking him away, Castiel!"

Castiel turned his attention back to Bobby, a pissed off expression equivalent to of Bobby's, "I would never hurt Dean! I have sworn to protect him. I made a promise with his mother and I intend to keep it. A war is starting and Dean and his brother are in the middle of it! So please let me take him somewhere safe so that I can protect him.

"You know my mom?"

Castiel ran his hand over his hair looking trouble about what he just said. Bobby wasn't looking him in the eyes either, having his attention turn towards the floor as if there was something more interesting down there than the conversation they were having.

Trench coat finally regained his composure and said," Knew. I once knew your mother. She-well, she died trying to protect your brother, Sam. Before she death, she made me promise her that I would look after you. But things didn't go as planned and I had to find someone who could take care of you and your brother. The ki- your father said he had an old friend who he use to know. Said that he would be able to provide you with shelter long enough so that the tension with the courts would simmer down and you could return to Neverlands. But we didn't expect it to take so long." 

Dean turned to Bobby," he's joking right?"

Bobby simply shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, boy.”

Dean looked at both men like they had grown a second head, “What the hell?! You guys are insane!”

Dean started to walk away from them. He was angry and confused but most of all he was hurt that the woman who give birth to him is gone and he will never see her again. He didn’t even know if his dad was alive. 

_All of a sudden some random guy in a trench coat walks into his life and says to come with him so that he can keep him safe. That’s a load of bullshit._

Though Dean couldn’t ignore the fact that he felt safe around the mystery man. His eyes looked so familiar and reassuring. Which is why Dean’s face turned red when the man yelled at Bobby that he would protect Dean.

He walks past Bobby and heads out where his car is, completely ignoring Bobby when he calls for him. 

_I need a beer. Maybe something stronger._

\------------------------------------------

Hours had past since Castiel appeared and Dean had stayed out the entire day fixing the impala. He didn’t know nor cared if he was still inside and it wasn’t like Dean was going inside that house anytime soon. 

“That is quite a car.”

Dean hit his head under the hood of the car, surprised that Castiel stood close to him.

“Shit! A warning would’ve help, dude,” Dean said as he winced when he touched his head.

Castiel stepped forward, going into his personal space even more,” My apologizes. I did not mean to cause you pain.”

He places two fingers on Dean’s forehead and heals his headache. Dean feels the warmth spread across his body, feeling lighter and more relax than he was in years. 

“Dean?”

He hadn’t realized that he had closed his eyes and when he opened them he was so close to Castiel that one step forward and their lips would be touching. Castiel tilted his head a little and God Dean couldn’t help but stare at him. At his lips. His eyes.

_Damn his eyes._

“Are you okay?”

That snapped Dean out of his thought, blush creeped up his face,”Uh, yeah, uhm, yeah, just fine. Do you mind stepping back? Personal space, ya know?”

“Ah, yes. Of course,” He says as he steps back.

“So why are you here?”

“I was being serious when I said you need to come with me. The court with do anything in order to hurt King, even if it means harming you and Sam. It’s best if you leave now before the Winter King sends his men to kill you. If we leave now we’ll arrive in the Summer Court in a week or so. Time works differently in Neverlands. Hopefully on our way there we aren’t noticed and-”

“Hold on a sec. What do you mean by Winter King and Neverlands? What the hell does that have to do with Sammy and I?”

Castiel looked confused for a minute,” I thought Bobby told you everything. He did say he had done research.”

“Tell me what?” Dean felt his body was shaking and he found it hard to breath.

“You and your brother are royalty, Dean. Your parents are John and Mary Winchester, faerie King and Queen of the Summer Court and I have been given orders to take you back and claim your place on the throne.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a late night visitor who has a sweet tooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry I couldn't update earlier. The past few days have been crazy. I moved then I had no internet or cable. So I couldn't do anything. Hopefully I'm able to update frequently.

Sam’s been cramming for his exams even before they were announced. Every day he went to the library to study alone since group studies always annoyed him because there was no studying. It was just people making out or procrastinating. Besides they had already made up their minds that they would fail and it didn’t matter since they could afford another year here. Where as for Sam, could not.

His Uncle Bobby had been generous in letting him go to college, stating that he was smart and shouldn’t be going to some low-rated school. Sam promised him that he would pay him back and a part of Sam thinks that Dean had something to do with the fact that they could afford sending him off to Stanford. Dean would have gone to college with him but his brother decided that it was for him though Sam knows he’ll miss partying and drinking. 

It’s been awhile since he had seen his brother and uncle and Sam sure as hell missed them.

_Wonder what Dean’s doing right now? Probably fix that piece of junk he has for a car. He sure loves that car._

Sam realized he had lost track of time and by the time he looked up at the clock, it was one in the morning and he was the only person in the library. He quickly gathered his things and left the library. One of the best parts of going to college was that he was living by himself. Sam liked being independent for once, feeling guilty that Dean and Bobby alway took care of him. 

He quickly walked to his room, eager to pass out on his bed and sleep til tomorrow. 

_That’s if I don’t wake up screaming again._

Ever since he was little Sam had an active imagination and it didn’t help when Dean teased him about it. As a child, Sam was positive things such as monsters existed. He would dream of gremlins, ogres, and talking cats. Everytime he told Dean or Bobby about his dream, they just thought it was because he was a kid who read too many fantasy books. But that didn’t stop Sam from imagining another world where said creatures actually existed. Most people would be weirded out or freaked about it, but for Sam it was comforting. Nothing only did he dream of monsters but also a woman who he felt very connected to. Each dream she had of him ended the same way: she was pinned on the ceiling and set on fire. Now that wasn’t pleasant for 6 year old Sam.

Years had passed since he first had that dream and he thought it would have gone away but couple week ago he started dreaming again. Most nights he laid on his bed too afraid to fall asleep and start dreaming about the mysterious lady.

_Hope tonight isn’t like most nights._

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Sam’s never been the type of person to share his bed.

Sure, he has girls stay over but it always made him uneasy and if his friends came over to play video games, Sam always had those foldable chairs you can get at a cheap store. 

It wasn’t that he was germaphobic or a clean freak.

Okay, maybe a little bit of a clean freak.

It was that his bed was like a sanctuary for him, a place where he could forget everything and everyone and just relax. Ironically, it was the same place where he couldn’t sleep and had nightmares. 

Anyway, Sam doesn't let anyone on his bed.

Which is why he's surprised when he finds a guy asleep on his bed surrounded by junk food and candy wrappers.

The guy is curled up, snoring softly, a lollipop in his mouth.

"What the hell?!"

_I definitely don't remember leaving some strange dude on my bed. How did he even get in?_

The guy begins to stir awake, eyes still closed, he stretches out and yawns. 

Sam walks over to him, ready to drag him out. "who are you and what are you doing here?"

The guy finally opens his eyes and turns to Sam, eyes him from head to toe and gives him a smirk.

"Sammy!" He whistles." Wow, have you gotten big. And might I add sexy? Last time I saw you you were the size of a peanut and accidentally peed of Cassie. Now that was a fun day. Feels like just yesterday that happened."

Sam must've made a bizarre face because golden eyes is laughing at him and Sam thinks about how he's not choking on the lollipop in his mouth.

"Right, you probably don't remember me, huh?" Sam shakes his head. "Well, the names Gabriel. Though you can call me Gabe or Your highness. And you, my friend, are coming with me. Something about protecting you from Luci and preventing him from killing you blah blah blah you're half fae, half human blah blah blah you're a prince and apparently it's time to come home." He pauses for a minute, sucking on his lollipop. "Did I miss anything?"

"What!"

\----------------------------

 

"So you're saying that my brother Dean and I are royalty and we're in danger because some guy is trying to kill us and our dad in order to get the throne? And aside from that we're half-human, half-fae. Are you gonna tell me next I'm gonna start growing wings and a second head?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, opening another bag of skittles," Of course not. Fairies don't grow second heads, that's ridiculous."

Sam glared at him and said sarcastically, " Oh joy!"

Gabe popped a handful of skittles in mouth," Ya know, Sammy, I ain't making any of this up. For once, surprisingly to me and probably Cassie when he hears about it, I'm being totally honest. And you're a smart kid, what do I get from lying to you?"

"You telling me things that happen in fairytales, Gabe." Sam scoffs. "How do you expect me to believe all of this?"

Gabe looked down at the candy in his hand, muttering something under his breath. 

"What did you say," asked Sam.

Gabriel rolled his eyes again, something he's been doing a lot since Sam found him on his bed. Sam feels like a little kid again, having an adult explain to him something very slowly because the person thinks he doesn't have the brain capacity to understand. 

"I said 'that's a surprise considering you've dreamt about fairytales your whole life'."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

If Gabe rolled his eyes one more time-

"Listen Sam, I know this is kinda hard to understand considering the fact that you've lived around mortals for almost your entire life, but kid it's only gonna get harder. Now, look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't had visions."

"Visions? I thought they were just dreams. You know, stuff I made up in my head. Which means not real."

Gabe just shakes his head and chuckles, clearly amused with the situation.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Dreams are power. The mind is a powerful thing, don't ya know?"

"Ok, so let's assume for a sec that I do believe what you're saying. What makes you think I'll follow you?"

Sam didn't know Gabe for as long as he claimed to know Sam, but one thing he does know what that a serious Gabe is a frightening thing to see.

Gabe's voice was calm and in control, the person who stood in front of Sam five seconds ago is long gone and Sam sort of wished he never left.

"If you don't come with me you'll die. Just like your mom."

\----------------------------------

Sam still found it difficult to believe that all his dreams has actually happened.

The woman.

The one who was pinned to the ceiling and set on flames.

That was his mom.

A woman that he had dreamt of for years was actually his mom.

And the only memory he had of her was her death.

\--------------------------------

He finally agreed to go with Gabe, not before asking if they were going to get Dean. 

"Don't worry. My little bro is taking care of Dean-o," was the only thing that Gabe said.

Sam had no idea how to respond to that.

\-------------------------------

Gabe said that Sam was safe of Lucifer's minions for now, setting up what were apparently protect spells all over his dorm.

Sam decided to go to bed, not bothering to care about waking up late and missing class.

He tossed the wrappers on the floor and flopped on his bed, not even bothering to change clothes.

Completely forgetting about his late night visitor.

He felt someone crawl into bed, a warmth radiated from the person's body, which he didn't mind at all. A hand runs along his faces and Sam only wishes to pull the warmth closer.

Sam felt protected, he knew someone was watching over him and keeping him safe.

It was as if he had his own guardian angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

**Castiel’s POV**

"So... Faeries."

"Yes."

" _Faeries_."

" _Yes_ , Dean."

Dean scoffs. "That's a load of bull."

Cas had spent the next 2 hours trying to convince Dean to go with him, urging him to help save the court and his father.

It appears that being stubborn and thick-headed were two common traits in the Winchester Family.

“You want me to help save some old man who left me when I was a child. A man I’ve never met in my life. Well, let me tell ya something Cas. Hell no.” Was Dean’s response.

“Dean, If you insist in not coming with me, at least let me protect you. There are creature out there who will do whatever means necessary to kill you.”  
Castiel started casting the protection spells his brother, Gabriel had showed him. 

“The spells should keep the kid hidden and outta trouble till you get him to Neverlands. That is if you do manage.” Gabriel had said.

Dean didn’t seem to grasp the concept that he was in danger and could possible die. Which didn’t make Cas’s job any easier. 

Bobby was not of any help either, refusing to even steal glances at him and Dean while they argued. He seem to be pretending to read a book, one hand held the book while the other had a glass of whiskey.

To be honest, Cas did not think he would even get close to meeting them. Before the trip here, the courts had once again been arguing over what to do with King Lucifer. Some thought it was best to kill him where he stood though others weren’t so obliged to do so. They feared Lucifer would somehow get revenged.

King John Winchester was in favor of neither, suggesting we are to wait for the right time if not there could be a war and an uprising from Lucifer’s followers. 

“We need to find something that can be used to kill him.”

That was all his majesty said before standing up and walked out the room. As always Castiel followed, always alert for anything that could be a danger the the King

The King always had a calm presence, his face always impassive. Though Castiel feared that underneath the his cold exterior was a man who was hurting. The death of the Queen had taken a toll on him, in everyone. Before the Queen’s death he was still expressionless to everyone but her, you could see the love they had for each other miles away and many were envious of what they had.

But from what he could tell, the void the King had grew bigger when he had to send his sons away. It was not an easy decision, Castiel could tell. 

The night he told me what he was going to do, he asked for a favor.

One things to know about the fae.

Never make a favor with one of them. 

It’s as if you were making a deal with the devil.  
He didn’t really think about refusing the request but was still skeptical about it. The request was to stay by the boys sides and Castiel was almost offended that the King had to ask. Of course, he said yes.

“I will protect them with my life.”

_______________________

**Dean’s POV**

Dean was trying to wrap his head around the situation he was currently in, finding it very difficult understanding. He didn’t think there was anything special about him. He didn’t have brains like Sam, but Dean does admit he has the looks and that’s pretty much it. While in high school he never paid any attention in class, always cutting or sneaking off with some girl. It was a surprise that he even manage to graduate. So he never thought of himself as special. Or important. The only skill he has is fixing cars and hooking up with random girls, neither really a talent.

But then some guy with the most gorgeous blue eyes he has ever seen comes along and claims he’s a prince from far far away.

Who’s gonna believe that?

Sounds a little cliche if you ask me.

He was trying to work on Baby again while also trying to decide what to do strange man in his house, said man walked up to him. A little too close for Dean’s comfort. 

“Dude, did anyone teach you about personal space where you come from?”

Cas look apologetic,” I apologize, it’s just…”

“What? Do you have something on my face?”

“I knew you as a child, Dean. I knew your family and I was- am in charge of protecting your family. You’re father had enough trust in me to let me near you and your brother, even your mother. Back then there wasn’t much tension between the courts but it was growing considerably. But then… what happen with your mother and I was not there to protect her…”

Castiel’s face fell and Dean could see that he blamed himself for the death of his mom. 

“Cas, I- Look I don’t blame you. I don’t know you but I think if you were there when she died you would’ve done everything you could and more. Plus, I don’t think I can judge. I don’t remember anything as a child.”

That earned him a small smile that was enough to make Dean grin like an idiot. It didn’t help when Cas slowly walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him awkwardly. Dean stood tense, heart beating rapidly, not really knowing what to do. He wasn’t one for this kind of affection and absolutely banned any kind of chick-flick moment. Dean felt arms sneeze him and he simply patted Cas on the back.

The moment was suddenly over as Cas shot up, he face was alert and serious. Somehow he had kept a huge blade up his sleeves. Cas pulled Dean even closer and quickly directed him to go inside the house.

“What’s wrong?”

Dean could barely hear him, catching only a few words.

“They’re here,” said Cas.

_____________________

“What?! Who’s they? Cas, answer me, dammit!”

“You need to get inside, Dean. Now.”

Dean could hear that there was no room for arguing and quickly made his way to the back door when someone appeared in front of him.

“Shit.”

Dean stumbled back, falling onto the ground. Cas was already at his side trying to help him up.

"Well, look was we got here. The dog and its master. It's nice seeing you again, Castiel."

"Has it been a millennium already? Last time I saw you I watched your disgusting soul get dragged to Hell for eternity, Tanahr."

The dude's eyes turn black and he smirked, " I had an upgrade. I found that being soulless took the edge off of killing people. It'll also help when I kill the righteous man."

Cas tighten his grip on the blade in his hand, " You kill him, you kill me first."

The guy sneered," With pleasure."

The guy had a knife of his own, lounging towards Cas. He was fast but Cas was faster, easily deflected the knife and using his blade to stab the guy right below the ribs. Tanahr's eyes went full black one last time before he went limp, dropping dead on the ground. Cas gave the body an unimpressed look before checking on Dean to see if he was hurt. 

"What the hell was that?!"

Cas didn't seem affected by Dean's outburst nor did he seem bothered by the fact that someone tried to kill him. Dean somehow knew that Cas handle stuff like this on a daily basis and had no problem killing someone.

Cas, what the hell was that," Dean repeated, gesturing to the body that was lying in front of him.

"That," Cas said, picking up Tanahr's blade, " was a demon. One of Lucifer's followers who was sent to kill you and your brother. He seem surprised to see me here which is an advantage since I know now that no one has knowledge that I am here."

Dean looked at him shocked," Demon? You have got to be joking because that's the only logical explanation."

Cas raised an eyebrow," Even after what you've seen... You cannot be that idiotic. I assure you I am not joking."

"Well this is fucking great. And here I was hoping I had too much to drink last night which was causing me to have weird dreams."

Cas looked at him with such intensity, sending a shiver down Dean's spine. How could someone's eyes be _so_ blue?

"Dean, I know you are against coming with me to Neverlands but I have to warn you that Tanahr is not the last person who will attempt to do something against you. Lucifer will do whatever it takes to kill you and Sam even if it means hurting the people closest to you. Please Dean, let me take you back home."

Dean's never been so unsure in his life. Though Cas assured him that he would be safe, which Dean had no doubt about, it didn't help that there was a something within Dean that knew things would go downhill. This newfound 'home' didn't go down too well with Dean. It was unknown territory and that was enough to make Dean question what the hell he was gonna do.

Dean rubbed his eyes and gave a sigh that meant defeat," Alright, Cas. You win. Let's go back 'home'. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about being able to post frequently. Sorry! School is starting on thursday and I'll probably be busy with that and adjusting to new classes...yay D:
> 
> I promise you I will finish this story xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive !!! But barely lol so these past couple of months have been so difficult. I'm also taking my driving test on Wednesday so wish me good luck :D

**Sam's POV**

When he was little and his nightmares occurred more frequently than usually, Sam would run to Dean’s room and shake him until he was awake and asked Dean if he could sleep with him. It always surprised Sam when his big brother left the comfort of his bed to lay down with him, not so much as a complaint outta him though Sam would sometime notices the glares he got but soon turned to a kinder expression. He was always grateful that neither of them once mentioned the fact as to why he was having nightmares. They never knew, not until now. 

So as Dean laid next to him, two big kids trying to fit in a small bed, his big brother would start to hum to the tone of ‘Hey Jude’ By The Beatles. It was a popular song between them, expelling a sense of tranquility that always seem to put Sam to sleep. Soon, his eyes would get heavy, Dean’s voice fading away as he sang _“Hey Jude, Don’t be afraid. Take a sad song and make it better…”_

___________________

One of the many problems Sam had when sleeping with Dean was that he was a cuddler.

An extreme cuddler. 

Don’t judge him, he was a kid and Dean never seemed to complained about it but Sam sensed it was a brother thing where we’re allowed to do it ‘cause we’re brothers and it was when we were kids but we don’t speak of it. 

So whenever, he slept with someone, it being platonic or romantically, he would somehow glue himself to the other person and didn’t let go until he was awake.

Sam never thought he had met his match.

He woke up to heat radiating next to him. At first he was confused as to where the sudden heat came from but scenes of last night came back he slowly opened his eyes.

It was Gabe.

He was practically latched onto him, an arm over Sam’s waist, legs intertwined with his, and his head nuzzled into his neck. The guy was an actual life size furnace and it made Sam wonder how he had slept this entire time without sweating his ass off. Sam thought he looked so vulnerable, so very ...at peace. 

“Hey, Moose.”

Sam blinks, realizing that he was staring a little too long and Gabe had caught him.

“Like what you see?”

Sam felt a blush sweep over his face. He did, in fact, like what he saw. Gabe’s brown eyes were now mixed with gold and hazel and Sam swore he saw stars in Gabe’s eyes. The mischievous gleam in Gabriel’s eyes never wavered and Sam felt exposed making him blush even more.

“Yeah, a lot actually,” whispered Sam, still entranced by looking at Gabe’s eyes.

He could see that Gabe was surprised by his bold remark, which Sam admitted as a tiny victory for him, and he smiled turned wider. They stayed in bed, neither of them breaking eye contact. There was some unsaid words which Sam knew he was going to have to deal with in the future but for now he was going to enjoy this little moment. 

Gabe was the one to break the moment, smirking as he said, “Come on! We should probably get out of bed- not that I didn’t enjoy it- we don’t want to be late.” He flips over the covers and gets out of bed, snaps his figures and a backpack appears on the table.

Sam was too busy admiring the outline of Gabe’s body before he caught of something Gabriel said.

“Late?”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Yes, Sammy. We’re gonna be late and miss the chance to meet up with our brothers. Time works differently here which cause the portals to Neverland to open whenever they feel like it. It’s annoying really. But if you don’t want to get up that’s is a-okay with me. I don’t mind the view.”

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at where Gabe was staring.

He was naked.

Well. Sorta.

His boxers were still on but everything else was tossed to the side of the bed, laying on the floor.

He looked up at Gabe, pointing a finger at him. “Did you…?”

“Yes, I did. But not to worry, I didn’t try to steal your virginity or take advantage of you,” Gabe said.

“How did you get rid of the clothes without me waking up?”

“Same way I can put them back.” Gabe snaps his fingers.

Sam is now dressed up and ready to go. He smiles at Gabe even though he probably looks stupid. It earns him a small grin and Sam thinks he could get use to it.

“You gotta teach me that.”

“Maybe one day. Now we really need to go. I already got your stuff and anything else can probably be found at the castle. We don't want to pick heavy or else someone will probably go and steal of it.” Gabe gestured to the small backpack on top of the bed.

Sam checks the bag, wondering how such a small thing could fight everything he needed. “Where are we going,” He asked.

“Ely’s Tavern. It's where all supernatural creatures go for information or if you're looking for some fun,” Gabe explains, popping a lollipop into his mouth. “We need information on how to defeat Luci and why he's so interested in you.”

“You know anyone who can help us?”

Gabe’s eyes glistened in mischief, a wicked smile flashed across his face.

“Yeah. He's an old friend of mine. I believe mortals know him as Puck.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Dean's POV**

 

He said his goodbye to Bobby who was still skeptical about letting Dean go. Though that didn't stop him from giving Dean a whole bag of weapons, from knives to guns to grenades. When he gave Bobby a questionable look, the man simply shrugged and said, “Family business” (He made a mental note to ask later). After hugging the man he stepped outside to where Cas was standing. Dean couldn't help but check the guy out. He had to admit Cas was hot, in a dorky-I’m-a-tax-accountant-but-still-considered-hot sort of way. His hair was messy but the sexy kind of messy, the one you only get when you just woke up from incredible sex. Dean continued to Cas’s eyes. And boy were they ridiculously beautiful. Dean doesn’t think he’s ever seen eyes so blue. His eyes trace down to Cas’s lips. They were chapped but still held a pinkish color and it made him wonder what it would feel like to have those lips clash with his. Let themselves go in the heat of the moment and have Cas look completely wrecked simply by kissing Dean.

 

He stops himself from thinking any further.

 

Cas looks to him. “Are you ready?”

 

Dean clears his throat, trying to hide the blush that appeared on his face. He felt like he got caught doing something he wasn't suppose to. Thankfully, Cas seems to neglect any human emotions.

 

He nods. “Yeah.”

 

Turns out locating portals was harder than he thought it would be. Cas explained to him that portals don't stay in one place, jumping around the world almost like the stairs in Harry Potter. He didn't exactly use the words ‘Harry Potter’, Dean’s pretty sure Cas doesn't even know who Harry Potter is. Anyways, it takes a while to find a portal that isn't being a pain in the ass but by then Dean’s puking the cheeseburger he had that very morning.

 

“No more flying,” He pleads, clutching his stomach.

 

Cas is looking around the small town they landed at, his face scrunched up with concentration. He looks at Dean, who’s currently leaning on a wall trying to catch his breath.

 

“My apologies,” Cas says. “but we should keep moving. I sense the portal is near.” He points to a hardware store a block from where they are.

 

They make their way to the store. Dean checks around and notices there ain't a lot of folks in the town. It was practically empty.

 

“Where are we anyway?” He asks.

 

“Graham, Alabama.”

 

He simply nodded.

 

They enter the store where the clerk welcomes them. Dean stops where he's at and his eyes widen. He’s staring at the clerk and he doesn't like what he sees.

 

As a child, Dean has alway been able to see _things_. Monsters, talking cats, fairies. He didn’t know why or how he could, not until Cas arrived and explained to him it was his bloodline. It always creeped him out when he saw a random person was in fact one of those creatures. He always steered clear whenever one of them tried to talk to him.

 

Dean couldn’t ignore the one standing in front of him.

 

“Cas,” he hissed, yanking him away.

 

Cas gave him a confused look and Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He notioned to the thing that was posing as a clerk.

 

“Tell me you can see that?” He asked.

 

Cas turned to look at the clerk and then to Dean. He still looked confused but soon realized what Dean was talking about.

 

“You are wondering about the creature disguising herself as a clerk?”

 

This time Dean did roll his eyes.

 

“Yes! Do you have your long knife with ya? Go and pop its eyes out or something!”

 

“I don’t see what we will gain in killing her.”

 

“Really? You don’t think the fact that she has the head of a woman but the body of a fucking chicken to be a good reason in taking her out?”

“Take her where?”

 

Dean was so not having this conversation.

 

He contemplated where he should go and kill her himself or listen to Cas who stated that killing her would only anger the other harpies in the area and would eventually lead to war.

 

He still thought about plucking her feathers.

 

While Dean kept a distance from the peppy harpy, Cas had no problem talking to her. He seem to be real comfortable with her, so much that he actually smiled, a big grin and white teeth. It irritated Dean that Cas would smile to her but never at him. Occasionally, Cas would give him a small side smile but nothing like the show he was putting for the harpy.

 

Dean walked over to where Cas and the harpy were, no longer trying to hide his pissed off expression.

 

“Are you done flirting with her?” Dean hissed, saying each word with distaste. It wasn't that he wanted to act like a dick. It was that he couldn't help it. Cas was smiling and actually showed an interest in what the harpy had to say. Since he showed up at Bobby’s, he been stoic. Not once did he smile at Dean or laughed at the jokes he said. All he got was a confused baby in a trenchcoat and a “I don’t understand that reference”. “Did she say we could go inside through the portal or not?”

 

Castiel eyed him weirdly. Which seemed to be the only expression he could make around Dean. “Yes… We were just talking about the bees.” He and the harpy both smiled at each other. Dean refused to acknowledge the sickening feeling in his stomach or the way his chest tightens.

 

“Look, man. Is it going to let us go through the portal or not?”

 

“I have a name. It’s Ella.”

 

“ _Okay_. Is Ella going to let us through?”

 

“She agreed to let us through as long as we don’t reveal where she is.”

 

Dean gave the harpy a questionable look. “Not a lot of people like harpies,” She said. “They're always accusing us of stealing their food.”

 

He wasn’t gonna ask.

 

The harpy- Ella- walked over to where Dean could only guess was the storage room. She signals us to follow her and he was right it was a storage room. A cramped, dusty storage room that smelled like mold. He looked around, assumed that there was going to be a portal somewhere but he didn’t think a person could fit in there let alone a portal to another world.

 

“So...where is it?”

 

Ella and Cas rolled their eyes. Again. Dean was starting to get tired of that. It wasn’t that he meant to ask dumb question. He didn’t know half of what was going on. It left him confused and vulnerable. Usually, he would get to know a situation before doing anything but this was different. This was unknown territory and it freaked Dean that he didn’t know where he stood.

 

“The portal’s covered in heavy buckets of glamour,” Ella explained, with a slight flick of the wrist-or is it wing?- a bluish hole appeared out of thin air. “It’s so that no mortal or supernatural creature is able to see it.”

 

Dean had to admit he let out a _whoa_ when the portal appeared. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that every fairy tale was true.

 

He felt Castiel’s hand on his shoulder. Dean turned and was instantly reassured by his his expression. Cas looked determined. Maybe it was to keep Dean safe or reach the castle in time; he didn’t know. But the look on the man’s face told Dean Cas wasn’t going to let anything happen to him.

 

In the background he heard Ella clear her throat. He didn’t realize that he was still staring at Cas or that Cas hadn’t looked away at all. Ella held a knowing smirk and motioned them to step into the portal.

 

“After you, Your Highness.”

 

Trees. Neverland was covered in trees.

 

Think of the redwood trees but never ending. It felt like they grew and grew and grew as they covered the sky. Dean let out a shaky breath as he looked around. It was nighttime,he thinks, but Dean could steal glimpses of the forest with the help of the fireflies. He inhaled the forest’s minty air, sending a chill down his spine. Though in the dark, the forest felt alive. Like it knew he was there. Sensed him.

 

“Where are we?” He asked with barely a whisper. Dean was still dazed as what he was feeling.

 

Cas stood beside him. A gentle smile that held the happiness of being back home and finally bringing Dean back.

 

“Welcome to the Forest of Syll.”

 

“The what?”

 

“The Forest of Syll. It surrounds the courts as well as housing many creatures. Though some get lost in these woods and are never seen again.”

 

“Then why the hell did we land here?”

 

Cas sighed. “I don’t control the portal, Dean.” He gestured Dean to start walking. “We should not be standing so still or the nymphs might get us.”

 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. “Nymphs?”

 

Cas nodded, eyes wandering around. The awareness in his eyes indicated that he was surveying the forest. “Yes. Water nymphs to be exact. There are rumors that water nymphs lore creatures into lakes and take them as prisoners. Which is why we should keep moving.”

 

“But you said that there’s people who live within the forest. Why would anyone want to live here?”

 

Cas’s head shot down and his body tensed at Dean’s question.

 

“They don’t have a choice.” His voice was harsh, each word was a struggle to say. ”After your father sent you away tension between the courts grew. You weren’t the only ones affected: the people suffered as well. Lucifer sent hellhounds to attack villages. Defenseless villages that didn’t even have a part in the war. A great amount of innocent people died and because of the fear Lucifer instilled in the minds of everyone, people chose to leave the courts. They believed it was the only way to avoid being in the fight.”

 

“And if they can’t avoid it?”

 

“That is something I do not want to imagine.”

 

Dean nodded. He understood that things were difficult for Cas. Even though he doesn’t consider Neverland a home, clearly Cas did. Dean thinks what it would’ve been like if he and Sammy stayed. If his dad decided to keep them here. Would he have loved here like Cas? Would it have been his home?

 

A sinking feeling caused Dean to frown. When he stepped into the portal a part of him felt the electricity it created surge through him. The moment his foot touched the forest, it resonated energy. He felt connected to the forest: knew each step linked him with the forest. The feeling, the _knowledge_ of  every branch, every leaf, everything alive left Dean feeling surreal.

 

It was refreshing.

 

After a few seconds Dean thought back to what Cas said.

 

“Cas...What happens to those who do go out of the border? I mean- once you leave the court can you come back?”

 

“This forest is alive, Dean. I’m sure you can sense it.” Cas eyed him.” It has a mind of its own in a way which makes it dangerous. Like I said, many step into the woods and get lost. If the forest sees that you are worthy of entering then it will let you live but for those who are not…” He trailed off, going completely silent.

 

“Cas? Are you-” Dean could see the rigidness in Cas. The way his shoulders were tense and his hands clenched into fist.

 

Cas kept squinting at the horizon of trees in front of them. He was about to ask again but the soldier yanked him over to a tree and crouched down.

 

“What-”

 

“If you want to live...you will be quiet _right now_.”

 

He shut up.

 

Dean didn’t realize how close they were until he heard Cas breath softly next to him. He certainly didn’t realize his heartbeat increasing and the sudden panic happening within. His eyes,almost like a trance, moved along Castiel’s face then to his neck and to his muscles. From what Dean could see Cas was built. He was a soldier after all. If people saw him they would mistake him for someone who didn’t single-handedly fought a demon in the matter of 5 seconds. Dean was sort of thankful that you couldn’t see his arms.

 

_Let people think Cas is a boring tax accountant and not a sexy warrior god._

 

Trying to distract himself, Dean stole a glance at the forest. There was no one in sight. In fact, it was quiet.

 

Dean looked back at Cas. “There’s no one here, man. Just the 2 of us.” From Cas’s expression Dean knew the man didn’t believe him. “What’s got you so paranoid?”

 

Cas frowned. “It’s quiet.”

 

“Yeah. So?”

 

His frown deepened. “The _forest_ is quiet, Dean.”

 

It took a second for him to figure out what Cas was talking about. He was right. The forest was quiet. It was so quiet that the only two things you could hear was the breathing of him and Cas. The soft hum that came from the trees was no longer audible. Dean couldn’t feel the energy it gave off a minute ago.

  
It was just _gone._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tax accountants are not boring.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is always welcomed and please tell me if I've made any mistakes. ;D


End file.
